


Hum and Leather

by inkillusions



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny finds a way to surprise Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> My love of Benny/Ray V shall never abate. One day, I'd like to give these boys more. Until then, here's a snippet.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I'm just playing with these guys for a few.

There were a lot of things that Vecchio had seen Fraser do, so he figured little else could surprise him.

Of course, he was wrong again.

Chasing a perp down Wabash and seeing Benny capture him by leaping on him from the top of a van? Seen it before. Benny picking up some unidentifiable lump from the ground and sniffing it? Witnessed it too many times to count.

Going to Benny's and being snatched inside of the dark apartment by the Mountie? Same old, same old, though he never had any complaints whatsoever about it.

But being forced against the wall, his handcuffs expertly pulled from his back pocket and snapped around his wrists before he could even remove his gloves?

"Um, Benny?"

"Mmmhmm?"

Benny had plastered his body to Ray's, his mouth securing a spot in the crook of Ray's neck. Ray'd wanted to ask him about the cuffs, but the hum from Benny's voice was still reverberating through him. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of Benny's tongue as it licked along his jawline and back down his neck again...

"Benny... Benny, can I take my coat off at least?"

Benny sucked and nipped at his neck one last time before stepping back, his hand reaching into Ray's front pocket for the handcuff key.

"You can remove the coat, Ray."

Ray knew there was something else coming. He could tell from the tone of Benny's voice as he opened the cuffs, releasing his wrists.

"But?"

"But you have to leave the gloves on."

~


End file.
